


Bound and Gagged

by ChristineP



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, Light Bondage, M/M, PWP, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristineP/pseuds/ChristineP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonight was the night to try something different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound and Gagged

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the entire world of Harry Potter. I'm just using her characters for fun. Making NO money off this.

'Bound and Gagged'  
By: Christine

 

Albus was blindfolded, mouth stretched open by the rubber ball gag in his mouth. He couldn’t believe he and his lover were finally doing this! It had been a desire that they’d shared for the past six years when they had first got together in fifth year. They could never actually act out these fantasies while in school, even though they’d shared a dorm room together. Now, a few years after moving in together, tonight was the night they’d decided to try something different. Albus had always been the braver of the two of them, so he’d volunteered to go first tonight.

Albus kneeled on the bed, tense with pleasure-filled anticipation, hands tied behind his back and face pressed to the sheet. He felt the mattress give under his knees and moaned heavily around the ball gag in his mouth. The rubber tasted bitter and he could see nothing but the inside of the blindfold cinched around his eyes. Smooth fingers slid unhurriedly up the curve of his spine, and he whined pitifully, only to gasp, hands jerking against his bonds at a particularly hard thrust from behind.

“Liked that, did you?” Albus heard his lover say, and shivered at the husky voice.

Scorpius tightened his hold on Albus’ hips, hissing as his lover’s arse squeezed around his cock. He slid his hands down to Albus’ rear and spread him wide with his thumbs, picking up his pace and fucking for all he was worth.

Shifting his legs, Albus raised his chest as high as it would go in his position as he kept sliding forward, almost onto his stomach. He bit into his gag so hard his teeth ached as Scorpius gripped his hips and pulled him back onto his cock, while at the same time lifting him slightly off the mattress. He strained to keep himself up, back twinging from the effort. Suddenly feeling Scorpius’ hand curl around his groin, Albus jerked forward with a shriek, knees briefly leaving the mattress.

“Mmph!” Albus cried into his gag, his breath quickening when he felt Scorpius’ hand snake across his flank. The hand tightened around his bound cock and sac, and Albus wailed as the cock strap bit deliciously into him. He was hard, he was aching, and he was being brought to the edge and back, denied pleasure for so long. Albus loved every moment of it.

“God, so hot.”

Albus whined as heated breath whispered into his ear, and a warm hand stroked searing, sweaty skin.

He squeezed his eyes closed and growled as Scorpius’ hold tightened on his cock. He was annoyed by the teasing his lover liked to do: bringing him right to the edge, only to stop. It was bad enough he couldn’t come due to the cock strap holding him off. Scorpius’ touches set his body a wash in a myriad of sensations—heat, desire, and pleasure—all mingled in that single touch.

Scorpius thrust a few more times before he slowly withdrew. When his cock completely slipped out of his lover, he smirked, hearing the bereft moan from Albus’ throat. Parting Albus’ arsecheeks, Scorpius spread them wide before lowering himself to run his tongue along the red, swollen hole before him. He licked languidly along the puckered flesh, tasting a burst of cherry flavor on his tongue with an underlying hint of Albus. Scorpius hummed in delight when Albus gasped with such soul-shattering ecstasy. He thoroughly enjoyed any sound that came from Albus’ mouth, but more so the sound of pleasure by his own tongue.

Albus spread his legs as wide as they’d go in his current position, crying out and arching into each lick, nearly losing his mind from such pleasure. He squealed around the gag, and thought he’d bitten clean through the bland-tasting rubber ball when he felt Scorpius’ tongue enter him. Albus’ cock twitched and he swore he felt the cock strap pulling tighter across his skin.

The slick little organ licked along his crease, teasing, inducing sensations so intense that Albus wanted to cry. It was so hot and wet and nasty that Albus found himself groaning. He rubbed his face into the sheets, moaning with each obscene suck his lover made against the loosened ring of muscle. The sudden feel of hard teeth had Albus yelping; Scorpius bit him lightly, but soothingly kissed and licked along the bite. Albus whimpered when he moved away, reeling from the loss of that oh-so-talented tongue, but knowing something much better was about to happen.

Scorpius kneeled back on his feet, cock in hand, and easily reentered his lover’s warm body. He thrust slowly at first before gradually picking up speed, and paused after a moment, sliding his palm over a mound of buttock to drag his nails across. As Albus moaned pitifully into his gag, Scorpius smirked before raising his hand and landing a sharp slap against Albus’ arsecheek, eliciting a gasp.

The blond tilted his head back with a deep, rumbling moan as Albus tightened around his cock like a serpent coiling round its prey, milking his orgasm out as he emptied inside his lover. Albus whimpered as he pulled out, and Scorpius looked down at the swollen hole, oozing his seed with each twitch of muscle.

Leaning forward, Scorpius stuck out his tongue, swiping along the cleft. He licked up traces of himself from his bound lover, who whined and wiggled away slightly as his tongue quested around inside him.

Albus straightened his legs out, settling onto his stomach as soon as he felt Scorpius pull away from his arse. He lay there against the scratchy sheets, panting heavily from the evening’s exertions, but knew he wouldn’t be able to fully catch his breath. As if on cue, he started as Scorpius rolled him onto his side, his restrained cock resting against his stomach, seeking relief. He wanted so badly to be touched, to end this, to come, _right now_. He was so close. So very close.

Scorpius reached behind Albus’ head, unlatched the gag’s strap, removed it from his mouth and tossed it over his shoulder, uncaring of where it landed. He smiled in mild amusement, watching the dark-haired man work his mouth a few times, no doubt trying to adjust to its emptiness again.

Scorpius was no stranger to the gag, having filled his mouth with it once while Albus had been in the shower. When he smirked down at Albus, his cock very nearly filled with blood again watching his lover lick his drool-covered lips.

Lazily easing forward, Scorpius lowered to lick along Albus’ moist lips, seeking entry. He sighed into the heated kiss as his lover opened to his tongue, sliding his own against Scorpius’. Scorpius grabbed a fistful of messy black hair, swallowing his gasp, and kept Albus in place. He swirled his tongue, tasting Albus’ warm mouth, and pulled groan after groan from his pliant lips. Albus’ moan vibrated through him during their deep, wet kiss, spurring him on, but Scorpius had other plans. Scorpius pulled away slowly, looking sexily down at his partner before he pulled back, stroking a hand along his own cock.

Albus licked his lips in anticipation, feeling his lover stir beside him. He wasn’t sure what Scorpius was doing, but the wait itself was torture. He felt the heat shift as Scorpius slid closer to him, and opened his mouth when he felt the moist, salty tip of Scorpius’ cock glide along his lower lip. Albus knew this was more for the sensation than to actually get Scorpius hard once again. He licked along the length of his lover’s cock, swirling his tongue as best as he could along the slit, lapping up the slight traces of bitter precome beginning to ooze. After a few more swipes of his tongue, Scorpius moved away from him, and finally gasped in pleasure when a warm hand grasped his cock.

He whimpered as he was wanked, slowly, almost lazily before Scorpius removed the constrictive cock strap around his bollocks. After a few minutes, Albus arched off the bed, coming with a cry. From the groan Scorpius let out, Albus figured he might have come all over his hand. Laying there, panting, Albus tried to catch his breath as Scorpius slipped the blindfold from around his eyes.

Albus squinted as his eyes slowly adjusted to the soft light in the room. His eyelids were sweaty, and his lashes stuck together. He was still panting from his orgasm, languid body sprawled along the sheets; he looked over when he felt the bed shift, spotting Scorpius come into his line of sight. He blinked and yawned sleepily as he made himself comfortable on the bed, waiting for Scorpius to remove his bindings.

After a few minutes passed, Albus cleared his throat. “Could you get these bindings off me now?” he asked, wiggling his wrists at his lover.

“Why? I rather think you look lovely like this: helpless, needing to depend on me,” Scorpius drawled, smirking at a still-bound Albus.

Albus frowned. “You’re the one who’ll be helpless if you don’t take them off _now_.”

“Is that so?” Scorpius bated, a smirk plastering itself across his face. “What are you going to do, shoulder me to death?”

“I don’t know … how does no sex for a month sound?”

Scorpius’ eyes went wide in horror. “… Say, how about I take off those bindings?”

“Yeah, that’s what I thought,” Albus said with a wry look.

Scorpius bent to retrieve his wand from his earlier discarded trousers lying beside their bed. With a swish of his wand and a few muttered words, Scorpius had both them and the bed cleaned. Another wave removed the bindings from Albus’ hands and Scorpius smiled at him, who sighed in relief, shaking his hands and stretching his arms out.

Albus scooted over in the bed, making more room for Scorpius as he eased onto his back, head sinking into his pillows. He waited until Scorpius was settled next to him before resting his messy head on his pale shoulder.

“That was great,” Albus complimented, sighing tiredly as he cuddled closer. “I know we talked about doing something similar before, but what made you decide to try it out tonight?”

Scorpius sprawled out lazily before melting bonelessly into the bed. “I don’t know for sure. I just had a sudden burst of inspiration,” he replied, closing his eyes and yawning.

“Oh?” Albus asked sleepily. “What? Were you kidnapping someone and thought, ‘hm, I think I’d like to try that tonight?’”

Scorpius grinned at the ceiling. “How’d you guess?”

Albus laughed, a few snorts escaping as he lazily shifted and smiled down at Scorpius. He saw the silly grin on his boyfriend’s face and leaned down a bit to place a sweet kiss onto Scorpius’ lips. “Well, I’m certainly up for it again.”

Scorpius’ eyes went wide at this. “Really?”

“Sure. Provided it’s _you_ , next time.”

“Right…” Scorpius began uneasily, clearing his throat. “Well, we _are_ visiting our parents’ next week. I’m sure I’ll need to relieve _a lot_ of stress then....”

“Mmm,” Albus murmured noncommittally, closing his eyes as sleep overtook him.

They finally drifted off to sleep, very satisfied. As the sun’s rays faded with the impending night, their snores and even breathing were the only sounds in the room.

End


End file.
